User talk:Milky Wonka
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Milky Wonka page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Carwyn the Hollie Lover (talk) 00:46, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the wiki! We hope you enjoy the wiki, an encyclpedia of Moshi. Your page about yourself will have to be delted, I am very sorry. You can make a blog post, though. Again welcome! Leave a message on my talk to contact me .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 01:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Warning Please do not create pages about yourself. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 01:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Second warning, please do not make personal pages. Please use the prefix "User:Milky Wonka/Pagename" for all personal pages, just replace the Pagename with, well the page's name. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:26, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Third and final warning for creating unnecessary pages. Please use the advice I mentioned above for any future pages. Continuing to create personal pages in article space will result in a 3-day block. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply This is an encyclopedia, not a forum. Article space, or pages without any prefix, are for the encyclopedic articles only. If you want to make a personal page, do what I said before, and add the prefix "User:Milky Wonka/" to the page name. Just don't go overboard, remember, as I said, this is an encyclopedia, not a forum. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:45, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Also, you can find the rules on the board on the right side of the page. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:46, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I have nary an idea about what you're talking about, but New Years was eight months ago...again, this is an encyclopedia, not a forum. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:04, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Because this is a community driven site. That's the whole point of Wikia. If want you really want to do is just mess around, then perhaps a forum would be better. If you're willing to learn and help out (which includes grammar), then you'll be fine. Sure, there's things that aren't exactly contributing to the encyclopedia, but it's in moderation. Work before the fun, eh? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::No one's making fun of you, I'm simply suggesting that perhaps a forum would be a better place to make a New Year's video four months early. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sure, go for it. You'll be blocked before you make your second edit, so yeah. There's consequences to these kind of things. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:22, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :The rules are on the right hand side of the page, in the Community Messages corner. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:29, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know much, if really anything, about Moshi Monsters, and we really don't support the use of unsupported info on the Wiki. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask, though please try to use correct grammar, as it helps if I can understand you. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:36, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Signatures involve a bunch of coding I don't have the time to explain right now. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:39, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't play the game, and I really have no idea what you're talking about. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:45, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, I didn't write this Wiki myself. There's several other dedicated editors who spend their time improving the Wiki and making it better. That's why it's a community project. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :It's because I have a lot of experience managing Wikis. When I first joined, there were around four active editors and a lot less articles. Now the community is double that amount, and we have 1,000 articles. I'm not saying that I caused this, just that there were lower standards at the time, since many of the admins then were just learning how to be admins. I was interested, helped with what I could and knew (mostly grammar), and the rest is history. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:56, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::First, anyone can edit (aside from IPs, courtesy of COPPA), but that is if you follow the rules, i.e., correct grammar and no rumors. Secondly, we already have many experienced and hard working admins and crats, so if you want to help the Wiki, you're going to have to start learning. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 06:21, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hi Milky, Please give me time to make your user logo. Don't expect it done instantly. User Logo Hi Milky! Here is your user logo: Happy Monstering!